Nightmare on Christmas
by VampyrusRed14l
Summary: The New Directions' lives are interrupted by a powerful train crash during their annual Christmas party. Kurt fights for his life. The only person who can tell his family that's he's alive, is none other than Noah Puck Puckerman, and he has amnesia. Set beyond season 6. I own nothing. Is a multi-chapter story.


It was dark, loud; the air smelled of burned metal, rust, making it hard to breathe. He was lying on something hard and uncomfortable. He knew there were others where he was, he didn't remember why or how, but he knew. He was tired and weak. His head hurt badly. He reached an arm up to feel his hairless head and felt something slick between his fingers. He brought his arm down and looked at it. He saw blood. He looked up and saw metal walls, a metal ceiling and floor. The metal was bent, broken, torn to pieces.

He heard cries; cries of pain, of loss, and fear. He began to smell smoke; he looked around again and saw people lying on the floor. Many were injured; some were unmoving. To his left he saw a young man lying next to him. He was unconscious and obviously extremely injured. A large metal emergency handle was sticking out of the man's abdomen. He could swear he recognized him but he didn't know who he was. He felt he should.

He tried to move; to sit up but felt a ferocious pain in his right leg and cried out. Someone apparently heard him after no more than a second, someone came towards him. He saw a cut on their cheek and their torn clothes were dirty with soot, dust and blood.

"Ar...al...t." It sounded as if he was under water when the man spoke. He tried to listen but it difficult. Like his thoughts, his hearing and vision were fuzzy.

"You...in..a...ain...cr...sh." His head pounded more and more as each second passed by. He suddenly felt an intense feeling of worry and need. He didn't understand where he was, why he was there or why was feeling this way. He felt he should do something. Maybe to find someone and help them? Suddenly as if everything became clear at once, he heard the man's voice perfectly.

"Can you hear me? What's your name?" The man asked leaning down. He didn't recognize this man. He could hardly think straight. He thought about the question with difficulty.

"I...don't know."

00000000000000000000000000

"Hey Rach, have you heard from Kurt or Puck?" Blaine Anderson asks Rachel Berry. All the Glee alumni were already at Kurt and Blaines for their annual Christmas party.

"No. Are they not answering their phones?" Rachel asked, a little worry in her voice. Mercedes and Quinn heard them talking from the den and walked over.

"No, they're not." Blaine answered with a furrowed brow.

"I hope they're not stuck in traffic." Mercedes chimed in.

"Kurt might have went back to the studio." Rachel suggested.

"Back to the studio? I thought he was on vacation?" Mercedes asked confusedly.

"He would've called if he did." Quinn reasoned. And she was right. Kurt would've called Blaine. Maybe his phone died.

"His phone might've died. His designer's are always asking for a deadline extension or some other crisis. Even when he's off he not off."

"Oh, they would be lost without Kurt. Carry gave him management of three differents lines. That's a lot of pressure, and responsibility."

"They needs to leave that man alone. He has a family to come home to. I'll be damned if anyone keeps my niece from spending time with her daddy's." Mercedes threw in her diva voice. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"Speaking of which, Burt and Carol should be here soon with Lizzy. They wanted to stop and see some sights on the way here." Blaine said crossing his arms across his chest. Honestly, he was worried about Kurt. He always let Blaine know where he was, or if he was gonna be late.

"Puck should be here soon, too." Tina said walking in and taking a place next to Rachel.

"Kurt is coming from work so he said he'd meet Puck. Said they'd come over together. Puck hasn't been to the new place yet, so..."

Just then Artie rolled in with a placid expression. He only said a few words. And they were enough to get everyone's attention.

"You guys need to watch the news." They looked at each other with odd expressions. They had never heard Artie speak with that tone of voice. He almost didn't sound like himself.

Everyone went to the living room, some sitting down, some leaning on furniture, some standing. All the alumni from Glee were there, including Mr. Schue and Emma, and their kids. They were all watching the news with confusion, horror, and fear on their faces.

On the t.v they saw a woman with dark brown hair and big blue eyes on the news counter. They barely heard what she was saying for they were staring at the video with a helicopter view of a horrible train crash downtown.

The words she was speaking was clear, yet they barely heard what she was saying.

" _As you can see behind me, there was severe damage done to the train terminals in downtown New York. Hundreds of civilians are confirmed to have been on the train. However, we don't know of any casualties as of yet. Local law enforcement and other first responders are corresponding their efforts to get everyone out and save any and all lives involved. If you believe or know of a loved one who takes this train, please call the number below to speak with the liason for the NYPD and search and rescue..."_ Anything after that, no one really heard her.

Blaine felt absolutely frozen where he stood. He couldn't take his eyes off of the television, he couldn't move at all, he couldn't speak. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew the others had started talking, but he didn't hear the words. He barely noticed that his breathing quickened. Sam, Mike and Mr. Schue notice his changed demeanor and they cautiously stepped toward him. Sam reached an arm out to Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, what's wrong, dude?" It took Blaine a second, but he eventually unglued his eyes from the disaster on the tv to look at his friend.

"Kurt." Everyone exchanged looks.

"Kurt takes that train home everyday."

00000000000000000

DUN DUN DUN!!! Chapter two on it's way! Thanks for reading. Notes and reviews are welcome.


End file.
